


Bulan Ganda

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Rinduku membuncah entah mengapa.





	Bulan Ganda

_Kangen aku melihat pelangi berwarna jingga_

_Yang memberi nyawa-nyawa_

_Aku duduk di kaki angkasa dan waktu mengudara_

_Kutemukan kerinduan dalam putihnya bulan_

_Di kaki angkasa lain, kau memeluk pelangi berwarna biru_

_Tapi, kau tak mampu melihat lingkaran kristal_

_Tidak apa-apa, kita dapat bersama-sama_

_Karena entah bagaimana, ada dua bulan di cakrawala_

_Sama-sama beningnya_

_Aku takjub, kukira ini sekadar fatamorgana_

_Kita melihatnya dari arah yang sepadan_

_Aku menunggu teman bulan lain di bawah lampu_

_Namun, yang tampak hanya kelambu_

_Sedangkan bulan masih tetap menjaga aku_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 22 Agustus 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
